


questing

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hears tales of a princess, stowed away in her tower and beautiful beyond any description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	questing

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/128961353800/bellemulan-or-mulanrapunzel-i-hope-this-is)

Mulan walks away from Aurora, swallowing back the intended declarations of love. Aurora’s true love is Phillip, one of her closest friends. She rejoices in his life and yet… no, it’s better not to think of what might have been.

Mulan throws herself into being a hero- she tries living with Robin Hood and his merry men, but she doesn’t fit in there, always the odd woman out. She defeats dragons, slays ogres, and is renowned throughout the land- and yet, she feels no peace. Her heart is empty, painfully so, and she yearns to fall in love anew, she yearns to only love Aurora as a friend, to live in her kingdom once again.

She hears tales of a princess, stowed away in her tower and beautiful beyond any description. Mulan travels to the tower without a second thought, she always had a weakness for princesses in distress. It takes her nine nights and eight days to reach the tower, aiding an ailing grandmother and a cursed monster on the way.

The tower is fair on the inside, full of books and gorgeous tapestries. It’s beyond question that a royal once lived here, but the tower itself is abandoned, has been for quite some time. So it comes as quite the surprise when a young maiden appears with a crown and a gasp.

“Excuse me, I did not expect anyone to be here,” the woman says, wearing a crown of pearls. Her beauty exceeds the sun and moon, there is no questioning her identity.

Mulan almost laughs, of course she is too late for a rescue- she’s too late for most things these days. “It is no problem, I thought someone was in need of help.”

The woman’s smile turns wry as she reappraises Mulan. “I am here for help, though I sought out my books rather than a stranger- perhaps you can help. I am ready to rule my kingdom, but the law decrees there must also be a king.” The woman pauses, but continues, a new determination in her eyes. “I will not marry simply to placate them, I will maintain my crown.”

Mulan kneels on instinct, her heart telling her to follow. “I would guard you against any who may disagree.”

She looks down with a smile, “If only everyone else were swayed so simply Madam…?”

“Mulan.”

“Mulan,” she says with a smile, “I am Rapunzel, and with you at my side, I shall have my throne.”


End file.
